


A Bellringer's Heart

by Magic_SD



Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [1]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Quasimodo's silently pining for Esmeralda, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: His heart was stolen by her, but she never knew.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo
Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189586
Kudos: 3





	A Bellringer's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the small song of Quasimodo (interpreted by Garou) in the musical Notre-Dame de Paris, when he muses over his love for Esmeralda. Enjoy!

He watched over her, dancing and laughing in front of the steps. Her joy reached out to him, even if he couldn't hear the music that well, or the sounds of her laughter. The bells have taken his hearing, and yet, he knew his duty, as Frollo ordained him to. 

One night, he offered her sanctuary. Protection. Gave her a whistle – the only sound he could still hear – and showed her kindness. She'd seen behind his hideous looks and saw a heart of gold, she didn't know that she had stolen it all. 

He suffered in silence, watching over her.


End file.
